Mistakes
by Magic Girl
Summary: Lily Evans go to Hogwarts, and find out everybody thinks she is a boy. The only way for her to stay at Hogwarts is if they keep beliving so, so she has to pretend to be a boy. Slightly AU
1. Before the letter

One day in the middle of January 1961, Mark Evans left his daughter Petunia in kindergarten and hurried to the hospital where his wife was giving birth to their second child.  
  
At half past eight Leonard David Evans was born, and half an hour later his twin-sister Lillian Dora Evans saw daylight for the first time. Both had already a little mess of scarlet hair on their heads, and blue eyes, like most babies have. Both of them were screaming on the top of their lungs, and both of them got clad in blue cloths, even though the hospital used to use the blue cloths only for the boys and pink cloths for the girls. That the little girl to got blue cloths was because of a mistake someone had done, so that all of the pink baby-cloths got sent to a prison and the hospital got a bunch of the prisoners now washed socks and underwear.  
  
When they got home Petunia got to meet her new siblings for the first time. She looked at them and said: "Thank you, mom, now I don't need my dolls anymore." Her mother, Rose Evans, laughed and told her that the babies weren't to play with. Everyone in the family were now very happy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A weekend about two and a half year later Lillian and Leonard was home from kindergarten. They were outside playing with a red ball they had gotten from their grandma at their last birthday.  
  
One time Leonard threw the ball too far, so it rolled into the street. Lillian went after the ball to fetch it. She did not know how dangerous cars were, and even if she had known it, that would not have helped. She did not see, nor hear the blue car that came driving on the street.  
  
Rose Evans came out from the house, carrying a tray with cinnamon buns. She saw the car approaching her daughter, and she knew how dangerous it was. She screamed and dropped the tray.  
  
The driver saw the little girl on the street and hit the brake, but he knew it was hopeless. It was too late for him to stop, so he turned the wheel and drove onto the grass on the side of the road.  
  
Unfortunately he made a mistake. He drove on the wrong side of the street, and instead of hitting Lillian he hit Leonard, who had watched the car with interest. Rose screamed again and Mark came running out of the house. The driver stopped the car about hundred meters down the street and ran to the lifeless body of the two and a half year old boy. Mark had ran inside the house to call the ambulance, but the driver knew that it was too late. The little boy was dead.  
  
Lillian lifted the red ball and went with it to the body of her brother, smiling triumphantly and wanting to give her brother the ball.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At first Lillian missed her brother and kept asking for him. But since she was so young when he died, the memory of him faded away. Her parents never talked about their dead son, because they thought it would hurt Lillian more if she knew what she had had and lost than if she did not know about her brother. They only visited his grave when she was in kindergarten, and later in school, and by the time she turned eight she had forgotten her brother completely.  
  
One who had absolutely not forgotten her brother was Petunia. She had loved both her brother and her sister, and when her brother had died she could not get over it. She got shyer, and it was hard to get close to her. She also got quite sarcastic and mean, but just to them she didn't know well.  
  
Lillian went to the same school as Petunia, and she had lot of friends, mostly girls, but some boys, too. Her best friend was named Amy, and they met almost every day.  
  
Lillian's eyes were now emerald, as her father's, and she had her still scarlet hair shortcut as she never cared to take care of it. Mostly she wore trousers, for the most time jeans, but sometimes she wore dresses or skirts.  
  
Lillian got very good grades, and she loved to read, most fantasy and other fiction.  
  
When she got older she got interested in shopping too. She and Amy used to shop for hours and hours in a mall nearby. They bought dresses they almost never used, cosmetics, cloths, presents to each other, presents to others, they bought every thing that they thought of, and Lillian used all her savings for shopping.  
  
One day in July, the same year as she had turned eleven, she came home after shopping with Amy. She took the post from the mailbox, and went in.  
  
She put the post on the table in the kitchen and should just go to her room to change to a blouse she had just bought, when a letter caught her eye. It was old-looking, and the emerald letters on told her that it was for her. 


	2. The letter and Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: (forgot last chapter) I don't own this, if I owed it, it would never be sold, because everyone hates me, because I'm evil  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter. I didn't plan to put this out so soon, but I thought that since you review and was so nice. I'll love you always.  
  
~Fawkes: I hadn't really thought about that, I have read it, of course, but I was more inspired by a book I don't remember what it's called, and a bit by Mulan.  
  
I know it is probably very obvious what's going to happen, but I write it anyways. I don't think this has been done before?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She opened the letter and read it. Then she ran into the living-room where her sister and parents sat. They did not look up from the television until she screamed. "Mom, dad, look what I got." She gave the letter to her mother, and her father read it too. First they looked like they didn't believe it, and then they looked proud, surprised and happy.  
  
"Oh, Lily, you are a witch", her mother said. Lily nodded, smiling.  
  
"And you are going to a magic boarding-school," her father said. "And learn magic." Lily nodded again. Petunia took the letter and read it.  
  
"I think someone is pulling a prank on you." She said. Lily looked hurt.  
  
"Of course it isn't a prank." She answered.  
  
"Of course it is. First of all, there is no magic, that I know for sure. And, even if there was, here it says that 'some weird things' might have happened to you, when you were 'angry, sad, happy or upset in some other way' and no odd things have happened to you, well nothing *really* odd, at least. Third, it says that you are going to take the train from platform nine and three quarters, at King's Cross, and I've been there. There is no platform nine and three quarters." Petunia said.  
  
"Well, Petunia", their mother replied when Lily found nothing to say. "There might be magic, and you just don't know it. Maybe the wizards and witches don't want other people to know about magic, and make sure that we don't know. Maybe strange things have happened to Lily, we just don't remember them. Maybe they have made their platform invisible, so other people can't see it. If you read this, you see that it says you have to go through the wall between the platform nine and ten to get to their platform."  
  
Petunia thought for a while. "That was a lot of maybes." She said at last. "And besides, as you probably didn't notice, this letter is not for Lily." She pointed at the address.  
  
Mr L. D. Evans The room with blue wallpapers 27 Mayflower Road Little Hangleton Surrey  
  
Lily hadn't noticed this, and by the look on her mother's face, nor had her mother. Her mother looked troubled for a while, and once again, Lily had no reply. Then her mother smiled.  
  
"Of course," she said. "If we say, there is hundred, maybe two hundred students in every year. And, as it said in the letter, every student go to this school for seven years. That's more than a thousand students, and they send a letter to every one. They are bound to make some mistakes. I bet some poor boy is sitting right now wondering why it says Ms on his letter. And, if I may ask, do you know any other L. D. Evans living in Lily's room?" Petunia shook her head and her mother seemed pleased.  
  
"Next weekend we go buy your things in this Diacon Alley." Her father said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next weekend Lily and her parents went to Diagon Alley. First they went to Gringotts and Lily exchanged her money so she got wizard money. They also opened an account for her.  
  
Then they went to Madame Malkins and bought her robes and to Flourish and Blotts and bought books that she needed. When they three and a half hour later came to the shop where they would buy the last thing she needed, her wand, her feet hurt after walking so much. Lily had to try about fifteen wands before they found one that was good for her. She was very relived to be done with the shopping, no matter how interesting she found it. To her horror her parents wanted to go to 'one last shop'. She did love shopping, but this was a bit much.  
  
"That's fine with me, but I won't join you." She said firmly. Her parents looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Well, you can go to the Leaky Cauldron or go buy an ice or something, then. We will see you in the Leaky Cauldron in half an hour." Lily smiled and started to go away, but her father yelled after her. She came back, and they gave her all her pocket-money for the rest of the month.  
  
"You probably want to buy as much as possible, when you are here." They said. Lily smiled and went away.  
  
She passed a shop that seemed to sell brooms. What she did not understand was why all kids stood looking at the brooms. She shrugged and went on down the street.  
  
When she passed Flourish and Blotts she decided she had to buy some books to read during the term, and to get some information about the wizarding world, so she wasn't to behind the students with magical parents.  
  
She bought a book named Quidditch Through the Ages, only because there were brooms on the front and she guessed it might explain why all kids seemed so interested in brooms. She also bought a book named Hogwarts a History, and some books about how to hex enemies and friends. She also decided to buy a very beautiful book about Merlin for Petunia's birthday. It was leather- bound and the moving pictures in it were painted by hand.  
  
When she were finished she saw that she was almost twenty minutes late. She ran to the Leaky Cauldron, where her parents sat waiting for her, chatting happily. They didn't seem angry at all.  
  
"Look what I bought," she said proudly. Her parents nodded, and lifted a cage that stood on the floor.  
  
"Look what we bought", her father said, showing a big black owl with amber eyes. Lily just looked at it. It was wonderful, beautiful. She put a finger into the cage, and the owl bit her, hard. She screamed, and everyone in the room turned around and looked at her. The owl somehow managed to look very pleased.  
  
"Er. It's yours. We bought it for you. I guess it isn't very friendly to people it don't know." Her father said, looking quite embarrassed.  
  
"Thank you", Lily said. "I love him. I bet he will love me too, soon. He just has to get used to me" She put her finger in the cage again, and it bit her again, harder than the last time. She smacked the owl across the beak, and it bit her again, but not as hard. She thought that I perhaps started to like her, and kept the finger in the cage. The owl bit her, again, and this time it didn't let go. It sat there, looking very pleased, with Lily's finger in the beak. It hurt, but Lily managed not to scream again. The people in the room where either smiling, grining or smirking, and her parents were blushing. They quickly paid for their tea and the family went out from the Leaky Cauldron. On their way to the car Lily managed to shake the mean owl off her finger.  
  
"What are you going to call it?" her mother asked when they were safely inside the car.  
  
"It's a him, mom, and I'm going to call him Satan."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please, please, review. I'll love you always. I don't care if you only write two words, I don't care if you flame (well, I only hope I won't get only flames), I just want to know if anybody reads this, if I shall go on writing. 


	3. On the train

Disclaimer: I hate my self and everybody else hate me, so I don't own this. That is why I am here and not in my big swimming pool surrounded by servants.  
  
Thanx to those who reviewed. I love you.  
  
I changed a little in the first chapter so that Lily was born in January instead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The days flew past, and Lily told her friends she would go to a boarding school, she did just not tell them that it was a boarding school for witches and wizards. Her mother bought her regular cloths too, so she wouldn't have to dress in robes at weekends and between classes to. "If everybody else dress in robes, you can wear them to, but if everyone dress in normal cloths, then you don't want to be without them." Her mother told her.  
  
Petunia had birthday, and was very glad for the book about Merlin. Way too soon it was time for them to go to King's Cross.  
  
When they came there, with plenty of time left, Lily said goodbye to her parents and Petunia and went on to the platform nine and three quarters. She went along the scarlet train, lifted on her trunk and went looking for a compartment. She found what she thought was the best compartment on the train, and since it was empty and she guessed that someone else would want to sit there, when it was such a good compartment, she sat there, thinking that she could make friends with whoever came in.  
  
When the clock was almost eleven she started to fear that no one would come and sit in her compartment. No one had even opened the door and looked inside. She sighed and took up her book.  
  
Suddenly the door was opened, and (guess who) four boys stepped inside. They seemed to be a bit older than her.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing in our compartment?" the tallest guy asked. He had messy black hair and glasses.  
  
"Eh." Lily didn't really know what to say. This was not how she expected to be greeted. Sure, maybe she was in their compartment, and she was younger than them, but they could still sound a little nice. She had thought it would be easy to get friends, but if all wizards and witches were like those, then she could just go home immediately.  
  
"HELLO, can you talk at all?" another tall guy asked and smirked. He had black hair down to his shoulders and piercing blue eyes. She understood that maybe she had thought a bit to long.  
  
One of the other boys was short and had blond hair and watery blue eyes. He looked afraid and Lily saw on him that he was no one to count on. The fourth boy had sandy hair and quite yellow eyes. He looked very nice, and Lily knew by instinct that he was going to defend her.  
  
"Give us a very good answer, or leave this compartment now." The guy who looked nice said, he too smirking.  
  
Lily bent down her head so they wouldn't see the tears glittering in the corners of her eyes. She took Satan's cage and started to leave.  
  
"Hey, give him a chance, he won't disturb us and the compartment is big enough. I think that all other compartments are already full." Lily looked up, and to her surprise it was the short blonde boy who had spoken. She smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks, but I'm not." she had planned to tell them she was not a boy, but the first guy sneered: "Don't disturb us, didn't you understand?" He glared at the blond boy.  
  
"Good, Peter, now we have to baby-sit this kid all the train ride," the sandy-haired boy said.  
  
Lily almost started to cry, and decided that they wouldn't have to baby-sit her. She took her book and continued reading. The boys talked, three of them sometimes turning around to glare at her, but they soon forgot about her. They talked about a lot of things Lily did not understand, like quidditch, and quodpot and Bertie Botts and muggles and Exploding Snap and Hogsmeade and Gryffindor and Slytherin and someone named Snape. She thought that maybe if she had read Hogwarts a History she would have known, but she hadn't found the time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they got nearer Hogwarts the boys started to change cloths, without asking her to leave or anything. She wondered what she would do, she understood that they thought she was a boy, and if she told them now that she wasn't they would not be to happy with her. They would find out later anyway, and then she did not want to be near. Maybe if she had told them the first time they called her 'he' but they wouldn't let her talk.  
  
She went on reading when they changed, trying hard not to blush. When they were finished she sighed quietly. Unfortunately it was to soon. The boy, Peter, said; "Yo, kid, aren't you going to change?" She looked up. Maybe it was time for her to change, but with them there. never. She took her robes and put them on over her normal cloths and went on reading. The boys didn't seem to care that she had regular cloths under.  
  
After a while she found that she had made a mistake. With only her normal cloths, and probably with only robes the temperature on the train was perfect, but with both on it was way too warm. Well, it was already too late to change.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When the train stopped she went off and saw that in the end of the platform stood an enormous man waving screaming: "First-years here! First-years come here!" She supposed that she was a first-year, so she went over to him. She and a bunch of other kids followed him down to a lake where they sat in boats four in every boat.  
  
Lily took place in a boat where it already sat three nice-looking girls. She hoped to be able to make friends with them on the boat-ride, but they seemed to be good friends already and didn't talk to her at all.  
  
When the enormous castle came into view everyone gasped. When Lily heard the word 'school' she thought about a big, grey, low building like her last school, and even if she had hoped this may be better she had not expected a castle. She blinked, but it was still there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they got in the castle they were greeted by and stern-looking woman, maybe in her late forties. She told them that she was professor McGonagall and that they soon would be sorted into houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin.  
  
In a great hall stood a stool with an old hat on. To Lily surprise the hat started to sing (I won't write the song. If a good person with no life and way much time comes by, he or she can write a song for me). When it was finished every one clapped hands.  
  
Lily looked at the bigger students, sitting looking up the stage. After a while she saw the boys from the train. They didn't see her. Probably they didn't even recognize her. McGonagal started saying names of students that should go up and try the hat. Lily got a bit of worried. What if some one of the other students had lice? She did not want to get lice.  
  
David Abbot was sorted in Hufflepuff, and when Lily heard that McGonagall said the names she got very pleased. The boys would hear that she was a girl, and that would be really fun.  
  
Jessica Advorne was the first Slytherin. The first girl from Lily's boat got in Gryffindor, and Lily saw that the boys from the train were in Gryffindor. She did not want to be in the same house as them, she did absolutely not want to be in Gryffindor.  
  
Joeseph Etter also got sorted into Gryffindor and then McGonagall yelled "Leonard Evans."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please review. I just want to know if anyone really reads this or if I shall just give up. 


	4. The Sorting

Again: I have changed in earlier chapters. Again, it's nothing big, so again you won't have to go back to look, because I can tell you what it is. Joseph Etter is in Gryffindor.  
  
As you probably noticed I am not too good at English, so I need a beta- reader, please?  
  
Thanx again to those who reviews  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily stood there, surprised that there went two Evans' to the same school, two Evans that didn't even know each other. She wanted to see what he looked like, but no one stepped forward.  
  
"Leonard Evans", McGonagall said again, a little higher this time.  
  
Again no one stepped forward, and Lily started to wonder what the boy wanted. Did he find this very funny, to have everyone waiting for him? Did he want to be remembered and this was the best thing he thought about? Maybe he was deaf? Or maybe, maybe his name wasn't really Leonard. Maybe it was her. Maybe the reason it said Mr on her letter was because they thought she was a boy.  
  
She felt at her hair. It was short enough, and she hadn't any breasts yet. The boys on the train had believed she was a girl, and if she told everybody now that 'excuse me, I am a girl, there has been a mistake' everybody would laugh, she would be called 'Leo', 'Little boy' and a lot of other things. She could get sorted and then find a teacher when everyone wasn't looking and tell the teacher then.  
  
The third time McGonagall yelled the name she stepped forward. Everyone glared at her. She sat down on the stool and put on the hat.  
  
A voice in her head said: "Hmm, where shall we put you." Lily could hear on the hats voice that it said so to all students while looking where to put them.  
  
"What? You are not the one I was supposed to have now. Actually, you are not supposed to be here at all. Not magic enough."  
  
"What?" Lily thought. "I've longed for this. I will not accept being sent home now."  
  
"You will not accept you say? You know, that don't really matter and if you get to unmanageable we will put a memory-charm on you. You will forget everything."  
  
"No, please", Lily pleaded.  
  
"Well, you are not enough magic, but you have only a little less magic than the last accepted students, so you maybe can do it. You will have to work hard and it will be harder for you than for all other students, but you are hard-working and smart, so I won't tell them."  
  
"Thanks, thanks, thanks", Lily thought, grateful.  
  
"But you will have to pretend be your twin-brother, otherwise they will know something is wrong."  
  
"Excuse me, but I don't have a twin-brother."  
  
"You have had one, and you have to pretend to be him. You heard his name out there. Put where shall we put you?"  
  
"Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor." She thought.  
  
"Not Gryffindor? Well let me see, you could do well in Ravenclaw, very well indeed, but they would soon figure out your secret. The same with Slytherin, and they would not accept you since you have non magic parents. Then it's either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. You have to excuse me, but you aren't a very Hufflepuff person, so it have to be GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Lily took the hat of an sighed. Just her look, not only did she get in the house she did NOT want to be in, she also had to pretend to be someone else, work harder than everyone else and if she did a mistake she would have to leave school and the magic world. Well, it was worth it if she got to be a witch. Wizard, she corrected herself with an ironic smile.  
  
She sat down next to the boy that had been sorted before her.  
  
"Hey", he said. "Really long time you had to try the hat on. What did it say?"  
  
"Well, it said that in Slytherin they would not accept me because my parents aren't magic and that I wasn't really a Hufflepuff and that they were to smart for me in Ravenclaw." Lily was pleased with herself, she had told the truth, but not the whole truth.  
  
"Oh, to me it just said I belonged here or in Ravenclaw and I wanted to be here, because my dad was in Gryffindor. What's your name?"  
  
"Lil- Leonard Evans, but everyone calls me Leo."  
  
"Cool, Leo. I am Joseph Etter, but my friends call me Joe."  
  
"Your father is a wizard then. Your mother.?"  
  
"She is a muggle. She works with a muggle-newspaper."  
  
"What is a muggle?" Lily asked.  
  
"A non-magic person."  
  
"There are much things I don't know about the wizarding world." Joe told her about quidditch, qoudpot, Exploding Snap and everything else he thought of. He was good at telling about muggle-things, since he had grown up with one muggle and one witch he knew about both muggles and wizards and could explain everything to her so that she understood.  
  
When they were almost finished eating she pointed at the boys from the train and asked Joe if he knew who they were.  
  
"Well, not all of them. The one with glasses is James Potter. He is very rich and son of the Minister of Magic. The others are his friends, I suppose."  
  
A boy sitting near said: "It's James Potter, the most popular boy in school. All girls find him gorgeous, and he is rich, fun and smart. He plays pranks at everyone, but no teacher has seen him do it. They know he does, but they never can prove it. He is in third year. The others is his best friends, Sirius Black, son to the seeker in Montrose Magpies, Remus Lupin, the smartest guy in school and Peter Pettigrew, son to a worldfamous auror. They are the maurauders, the most popular guys in school. James and Sirius is in the quidditch-team. Make sure you don't have them as enemies." Lily looked at him. What a speech. Did everyone here think as these guys as gods or something.  
  
"How can they be so popular? They are only in third year?" Joe asked the other boy.  
  
"Well, they are in the quidditch-team. James will probably be captain this year. They are prankster, they have no respect for teachers, everybody wants to be like them. Why did you ask?"  
  
"Eh." Lily did not want to talk about the train. She really hated this guy, maybe except Peter, he seemed nice. "I saw that James-guy in the Diagon Alley and he said hello and helped me to find Flourish and Blotts." The two boys looked at her.  
  
"I don't think so", the boy whose name she didn't know said. "He has servants to do his shopping for him, and he would certainly not help a muggleborn first-year." Lily knew they would not like that she lied, and she really wanted friends, so she told them about the train. Joe thought that they were idiots, and glared at them, but they didn't seem to notice. The other boy said that if she was in their compartment it wasn't odd that they did so, and that they acted so towards everyone.  
  
Lily decided that she did not like them and that she would not talk to them. Then she smiled to herself. Like they would care about if a small boy in first-year wanted to be their friend.  
  
"What's your name, by the way?" she asked the boy.  
  
"Frank Longbottom, I'm in second year." He said. "And yours?"  
  
"Joe", Lily pointed at Joe "And Leo."  
  
When the feast was over a prefect led them to the Gryffindor-tower and told them the password (pig-snout) and Lily and Joe said goodbye to Frank and went up to the first-years boys dorm.  
  
In the dorm were six other boys, who presented themselves as Thomas McGowen, Jeffery Grey, Fredric Dobbs, Martin Heylane, William Bendbow and Ian Petersen.  
  
Lily's bed was between Joe's and Fredric's. She unpacked some of her things and thought that she would have to do something with her girly cloths and things.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Do I really have to keep on saying this? Review and I'll love you always. 


	5. A bad day

I know it took a long time, and I know that there is much mistakes in grammar and in spelling, that's why I still need a beta (Darcel Lucia; I'd rather have a beta that I know have read my story, not that reads it so he or she can be beta).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily's fourth day at Hogwarts were probably the worst in her first year. Okay, maybe not the worst, but most certainly one of the worst. She woke up late, since she and Joe had had a fight the night before, and Joe probably was angry still, so he didn't care about waking her up. The fight had about if she cheated when playing chess.  
  
She was sure she hadn't, but no one else thought so, since she had no idea at all about how to play chess, so they said that she couldn't know about that. Well, that didn't matter to her, she would not admit that she had been wrong.  
  
The fight ended with Joe throwing Lily's wand out the window, and Lily having to run down to fetch it. When she came up to the dorm again, after being forced by Peeves to go another way, and having to hide for Filch in an empty class-room, for almost half an hour, all the boys in the dorm were asleep.  
  
She was respectful enough to be very silent as she emptied a bucket of ice- water over Joe's head, but he wasn't respectful at all. He screamed out loud, making all the other boys in the dorm angry at Lily, too.  
  
She had pointed out that she had been silent, and Joe had been the one to scream, but everyone still seemed to think it was hers fault. Almost everyone in the Gryffindor-tower had been woken up by Joe's scream, and came to their dorm. They, too, thought it was her fault.  
  
When she had made herself ready for bed and came out to the dorm, all the boys were asleep again. She went to her bed, feeling that after a nights sleep she might be able to forgive Joe.  
  
No one cold really suspect her not to scream, when lying down, finding a big, slimy something on her pillow. Again, all the students in Gryffindor were woken up, and again they told her that everything was her fault. That wasn't really fair. If it was her fault that she made Joe scream, it couldn't be her fault, too, that he made her scream. No one else agreed on that, even as she pointed it out. All elder students that once again came down to the dorm to see what the crazy first-years did this time, also thought it was her fault. They laughed at her, but no one had laughed at Joe.  
  
When Lily finally managed to get to sleep, she was really pissed off. Not only had Joe said she was cheating, thrown her wand out through the window, screamed and made everyone think she was the evil one, he had also put something slimy on her pillow, making her scream and make herself look like a fool in front of whole Gryffindor.  
  
The result of this was that Lily didn't get as much sleep as she needed, making her not waking up when she almost always did, and making no one care to wake her up.  
  
She quickly put on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, thanking the gods that she had no hair that she needed to brush. The only good thing with waking up so late was that everyone else were already down eating breakfast, so no one saw her hiding all of Joe's clean socks and underwear behind a pile of wood in the common-room, and they also didn't see when she put a water- balloon under his pillow.  
  
She had to skip breakfast, but she still were late for her first lesson, transfiguration. McGonagall gave her detention, and she had to work with Anthony Baddock, an ugly, mean Slytherin with no brain at all.  
  
The other lessons, she let Joe try first, and then she would do as he did, but now she had to try herself, so she had a very hard time transfiguring their match. No she did not only have to do all work by herself, she also had to explain for the Slytherin. It just didn't work. The match were a match, and kept being.  
  
When she went to the next lesson, flying class, she felt her mood lighten up a bit. She was finally going to fly a broomstick, something she had been longing for since she got to know you could fly a broomstick.  
  
She was smiling when she came to the lesson, she was almost ready to forgive Joe. She smiled at the teacher, and at everyone else. She was the only one to get the broom to leave the ground, and she waited for the teacher to tell them to kick off from the ground, but the command never came. Instead the teacher, Mr Rino, said: "That's good class. Now we are going to be talking about theories. We don't want any accidents, so you won't get to fly for another couple of weeks. First." Lily sighed and stopped listening. She wanted to fly, not to talk about flying.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a very long flying lesson, when talking about how to sit on a broom (one leg on each side if you are boy, both on the same if you are a girl), how to grip a broom and a bit about quidditch-rules, it was time for lunch. Lily sat by herself, not wanting to forgive Joe until he forgave her.  
  
She sat, thinking about how horrible the day were, when one single black owl flew into the Great Hall. Lily sighed, again. Probably Satan hadn't been able to deliver her letter to her when she didn't come to breakfast that morning, so he had to do it now, when no other owl did. He dropped the letter on her plate, making the tomato-sauce splash her white T-shirt. She put the saucy letter from her parents in her pocket, not wanting to read it yet. She prayed that Satan would flow back to the owlery, but her prayers didn't work.  
  
He sat down on her shoulder, biting her ear, she smacked him, and he flew off, screeching angrily.  
  
Now, he flew up to the teachers table. He landed between Dumbledore's and McGonagall's plates, taking a bit of McGonagall's potato. Lily put her face in her hands, as McGonagall tried to shoo Satan away. Satan just bit the teacher in her hand, and went on eating. McGonagall tried to shoo him away once again. This time he made a sort of a jump, biting the teacher in her nose. He then flew up and took McGonagall's hat in his claws, before flying off, out to the owlery, screeching angrily.  
  
McGonagall, and everyone else in the room (except Lily) were looking after the black owl, and after about three seconds all students burst out either talking or laughing.  
  
Lily went out, head in her hands.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She thought about going to the owlery to yell at Satan, but then she thought that McGonagall would come there soon to fetch her hat, and Lily didn't want to get yelled at yet.  
  
Instead she went to the dorm to fetch her things for next lesson.  
  
To her horror she wasn't the only one to leave lunch early. The dorm were already occupied by the marauders and some girls that always followed them.  
  
"Nice owl, kiddo." She sighed. It was James Potter again. "And by the way, you sound very girly when you scream." He was not her favourite person. She did try to make her voice sound darker, but she hadn't found a spell for that yet, and it was hard to make it sound darker when she was distracted by something slimy on her pillow.  
  
"You really shouldn't say anything." She replied. "Have you heard your laugh? It sound like a horse, about to get shot." James Potter's eyes darkened.  
  
"What's his name." He asked. Lily thought that he sounded like a gangster from some movie. "Leonard David Evans." A girl answered. Lily was impressed. She didn't even know her dead brother's middle-name by herself, how could this girl know it?  
  
"Well, Leonard David Evans, you should know that I am James Edward Potter, son to the minister of magic, the smartest, most popular guy in school, the best-quidditch player, and youngest captain ever, accepted to the team in second year."  
  
"Anyone can get accepted in second year, and you are not captain yet. The team has to vote."  
  
"No one gets accepted in second year. Not anyone can. Hardly anyone does. The older students know more about flying, and often the captain do not want a too young player in the team. And who else would be captain? We can bet if you want to." Lily shook her head. "I am rich, I am smart, I am a marauder. You don't want me as an enemy, but you just got me as an enemy. Beware, Leonard David Evans. Beware." If it hadn't been such a serious situation she would have found it funny, with all his mafia-talk.  
  
"If your little speech is over I would like to go to my next lesson." Lily said, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt. She went up to her dorm and took her Defence Against the Dark Arts Books. When she came back to the common-room the marauders and the girls had left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
More than half an hour later she was in a part of Hogwarts that she had never seen before. She sighed. She had quite a poor sense of direction. The lesson had started more than twenty minutes ago, and she could not for her life find her way there.  
  
She had seen a lot of interesting parts of the castle, for example a room with walls of only mirrors. It had been impossible to see how big the room was, and she just had to stay there for a while before keep going.  
  
Once she almost fell down, when a hole opened before her feet. She threw down one of her pencils in the hole, to hear how deep it was, but after a couple of minutes she had to keep going. She then still hadn't heard the pencil touch the ground.  
  
Next she came to a room, filled with old shoes. There were thousands of them, big and small and in different colours. She saw a pair looking almost exactly like hers before she had to hurry away again.  
  
She decided that she had to find her way to the Great Hall before trying to get to the lesson, but she couldn't mange that either.  
  
When she finally came to the Great Hall it was only ten minutes left of the lessons, so she decided there was no meaning with going there. She went out, as it was a fantastic day. She thought she would enjoy it, but no matter how beautiful it was, it was no fun alone. She sat there, and after about twenty minutes Joe came down and sat down beside her.  
  
"Er, Leo, maybe I wasn't too nice throwing out your wand." He looked like he was sorry. "And I shouldn't have poured water over you."  
  
"No, you shouldn't," he grinned at her.  
  
"The meaning was you should tell me about all bad things you have done. You shouldn't have put that slimy thing on my pillow." He grinned again, and she glared at him.  
  
"It was something I bought in the apothecary's. I don't really know what it was." She looked horrified.  
  
"And you still cheated." He said.  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too"  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too. And by the way, Satan was brilliant. Did you teach him to do that?"  
  
"No, he is just a very mean owl. And McGonagall is going to kill me."  
  
"Yeah, she will. And professor Neorin were not happy that you were missing that lesson. Where were you?"  
  
"Trying to find my way to the lesson", Lily replied sulkily. Joe laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After one lesson herbology they had the rest of the day off. Lily thought this was very nice, especially since only the first years were free. Joe and Lily went out climbing trees, and soon the other boys from the dorm joined them.  
  
Lily hadn't climbed a tree since she was six years old. Her friends before Hogwarts, and she too, had found tree-climbing very childish, or something girls shouldn't do, but now she only found it funny. She climbed higher than Joe and two other boys from the dorm, but she didn't dare to climb as high as the others.  
  
It was almost dark when they went in and ended the day with a game of exploding snap. First at half past eleven they went to bed, very grateful that they had no weekend for the next day, and that they would soon spend their first weekend at Hogwarts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry for all the italics. They were only to show how upset Lily was, I don't really know if that showed.  
  
Don't worry, the marauders won't be mean too long, I think.  
  
Review, please, please, please. I don't care if you hate me, only if you review. Well, I do care, but it's better with flames than with no reviews at all.  
  
As you see, I really need a beta, so if anyone want to beta-read for me. please tell me. 


	6. Defence Against the Dark Arts

This chapter is for ~*~*Shree*~*~, my beta-reader, who actually read and corrected all my mistakes (and it wasn't few of them either) in this chapter. I hadn't written this paragraph when I sent this to her, so if I have made any mistakes here, that's my own fault.  
  
This chapter is also for the other persons offering to be betas for me.  
  
It seems like the italics didn't show last chapter. Therefore, I now write italics between * and I'll try not to use italics too much.  
  
I'm sorry for not having updated in a very, very long time, and I'll really try to update soon again. My teachers don't seem to understand that I do actually have a life that is not school or homework.  
  
It seems like I have to make a few things clear:  
  
1. Leonard is dead. His only part in this story was to die.  
  
2. Lily will get to be a girl, I think. Otherwise Harry wouldn't be born. But she might have to wait a while.  
  
3. Of course Dumbledore would notice if a girl started at Hogwarts, pretending to be a boy. But now he doesn't. That would sort of destroy my story.  
  
4. I don't think Lily really had to pretend she was a boy, but in this story she has to.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't do this. I would sit in my big house laughing at all the people still thinking I would ever finish the fifth book.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By a couple of unfortunate, or maybe not so unfortunate, circumstances, Lily had no Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons until she had been at Hogwarts for almost a month. If they used much magic in that class, it would have been very bad for her, missing all the lessons, so she hoped they did more reading than magic.  
  
Her friends told her what they read, and what they had for homework, but they had forgotten to mention if there was more magic or reading in the classes, and she didn't want to ask. Maybe one of them would be able to guess that she didn't have so much magic in her, and even if that wasn't very likely she didn't really want to risk it.  
  
The first time they would have Defence Against the Dark Arts, was the time she had fought with Joe and got lost on her way to the lesson. The next time she had to meet professor McGonagall, because of Satan attacking her. One lesson she had been in the infirmary after falling down from a tree breaking her arm, and the time after that she had forgotten her notebook, and when she was on her way back after fetching it, she had got lost again. The two times after that, Professor Neorin was ill. Then Joe got his potion wrong, and had to go to the infirmary after drinking it, and Lily sat there with him. The time after that was a free day, so they had no lessons at all.  
  
The result of this was that when she had her first lesson in Defence Against the Dark Arts (she went even though she had a horrible cold. She didn't want to miss one more lesson), all of her friends had already had five lessons, except Joe who had had four lessons.  
  
She and Joe came there ten minutes early, so they could tell the professor whom she was, and so that the professor could tell her if there was something she had to know, but that the others had forgotten to tell her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Who are you?" The professor asked as she and Joe entered the room.  
  
"Leonard Evans."  
  
"So, Mr. Evans finally decided it to be time to join us."  
  
"Professor", Joe protested. "You know why she didn't get here before this. I told you every ti..."  
  
"Silent. Ten points from Gryffindor for speaking to a teacher without respect." "But profess..." Lily tried to protest.  
  
"So, you too, Mr Evans. Five more points from Gryffindor." Lily decided not to try again.  
  
"I came here before the lesson's beginning, so that you could tell me if there is something I need to know."  
  
"A couple of times ago, we talked about truth potions and truth spells, that make you reveal your darkest secrets. We also tested a couple. Now you wont have time to do that, so instead you will have to write a three and a half feet essay on that subject." Lily sighed with relief. Her darkest secret was about her being a girl, and if she told them that, she would be expelled before saying, "not fair".  
  
"Now, for a while, we will do one of my favourite parts of the whole Defence Against the Dark Arts course. We will work with torture." Lily thought that sounded really interesting. Maybe this lesson could be fun, even if the professor apparently liked to take points for nothing.  
  
"After that we will work a little with death curses and poisons. The rest of the first year, and the second year, we will work with dark creatures, such as werewolves and vampires. In third and fourth year I will teach you more about dangerous potions, and in fifth and sixth year we will work with curses. In seventh year you will each do a research about something we have worked about, like trying to find an antidote if it is a potion. Defences to curses. If you chose a creature you might go to search for it and study it."  
  
The professor's little speech made Lily sure that this would be one of her favourite classes. She and Joe sat down in the middle of the classroom. Lily had wanted to sit in the front, but since Joe wanted to sit in the back of the room, as far away from the professor as possible, they sat in the middle.  
  
When the other students entered she and Joe got a chance to talk to each other, for a little while.  
  
"Why did he take those points? We didn't do anything, did we?" Lily asked, anxious. She was worried that she had put the professor in a foul mood, and couldn't help but think what the rest of her house would do to her if they found out that she was the cause of Gryffindor losing its chances of winning the House Cup in one lesson.  
  
"He's the head of Slytherin. He hates Gryffindor and wants Slytherin to win the House Cup, but they don't stand a chance. Not with James Potter in Gryffindor." Lily sighed. Joe knew that she thought James Potter was an idiot, but she hadn't told him about hers and James Potter's fight in the common room, and he hadn't done anything to her, yet.  
  
"But those lessons seem interesting."  
  
"Yeah, and that was exactly the same speech as our first lesson." That made her a little less impressed. "So class," the professor said when everyone sat down. "We will work with torture for a couple of weeks. Today I will introduce you to the unit, and you will learn some common facts about the subject. I will also demonstrate a simple curse worthy of third-years, that will exemplify the basis of torture. We will work with the curses for about a week, then torture potions and then curses again. The reason for this is that curses are so much more fun than potions, so we will start with something fun and end with something fun, and then the boring bit will seem much more interesting."  
  
Lily thought that sounded quite realistic, but none of the other students seemed very enthusiastic. The teacher took out a bit, grey rat from his bag. He put it on the table. Lily didn't like rats. As a matter of fact, she hated them almost as much as she hated snakes, spiders, bugs and other insects. She decided that being afraid of ugly animals was girly and therefore should be avoided. She tried to seem interested, but that was hard.  
  
"There are many different torture curses, but the worst, and far most used is the Cruciatus Curse. It's an Unforgivable curse, and anyone caught using it will serve a lifetime sentence in Azkaban," the professor said. Lily wondered to herself what Azkaban was. "I still believe you should learn these curses, because these lessons won't do you any good if you don't understand the consequences and actions that should be taken with these dangerous acts. Other torture curses torture the victim in other ways, or only in some parts of the body. I have, for example, had a curse on me that made my left eyebrow itch like mad. It was incredibly aggravating." He smiled slightly. "Now," he pointed his wand at the rat, "Crucio."  
  
The rat started jerking, and squeaking high-pitched. Lily, who wanted to think about something other than the poor rat, thought to herself that it sounded something like when James Potter laughed. That was a mean thing to think, and it wasn't completely true.  
  
The professor didn't take the spell off the rat until it fainted a couple of minutes later. He smirked.  
  
"So that was the Cruciatus Curse. If you wait while I wake the rat up, I'll show you again."  
  
For half of the lesson (it was a double hour) he showed them a lot of torture curses, most almost as horrible as the crucio curse. When one rat died of the torture he took up another one. He probably had a lot of rats, as he did this every year, with four different classes, and should know quite well that it took some rats. Lily found this horrible, and when she looked around she saw that most students were very pale. One girl looked like she was about to be sick. The girl held her hands over her eyes. Two other girls and two boys had their eyes tightly shut. Suddenly one girl fainted. The professor barked, "If some of the girls can't stand this, they may leave. I have asked the Headmaster to let me have classes with only boys, and classes with only girls, so I can show the boys things so horrible that girls are too weak to stand them, but he wont let me. Therefore, all girls who find this too scary to be seen may leave." A friend of the fainted girl took her, after the professor had woken her up, to the infirmary. The professor went on torturing rats like nothing had happened at all.  
  
Lily thought this was terrible, but the worst came after him showing the rat torture.  
  
"I know that you think it's funny when I torture the rats, but no matter how much you and I like it, we have to learn something. If you behave, we can go on with the rats for a while in the end of the lesson."  
  
"Now", he went on, "if an enemy wants you to tell something that you don't want to tell, he is most likely to torture you. If you don't know what it feels like, you will tell whatever secret he wants you to tell. Or, in worst case, you will go mad of the torture. Therefore, I will now show you what it feels like to be tortured. Not painful, nor for a long time, just a little bit."  
  
One at time the students stepped forward to get tortured. Lily noticed how he asked all students if they were muggleborn. "If you are muggleborn, you don't know as much about torture, and you are likelier to get tortured" was the professor's explanation to this. Lily also saw that he tortured boys worse than girls and muggleborns worse than purebloods. The muggleborn boys got curses such as the Cruciatus Curse or some of the other curses he had shown on the rats. Pureblood boys and muggleborn girls got curses that hurt quite a bit, but not as much as the ones the muggleborn boys got. The pureblood girls received Rictusempra, the Tickling Curse, or the eyebrow- itching curse, that really shouldn't be called torture at all.  
  
Lily was one of the last ones to step forward. The result of this was that she had to look at everybody else scream, or in some cases laugh, in pain, or by being tickled.  
  
She knew what she had to expect.  
  
The Cruciatus Curse hurt more than anything had hurt in her whole life. It was like being burned alive. It seemed to go on for hours. She screamed and hoped that it would end. After a while if finally did. She was shaking when she got back to her place.  
  
When the professor had tortured all students (Lily saw that he enjoyed it), the lesson was almost over.  
  
"Next time, I will teach you some of the curses we did today. So you can. defend yourselves. After that, you will do them in pairs and try them on each other. You are dismissed." A very silent class left the lesson, no one noticing that the lesson ended almost ten minutes earlier than it should have.  
  
Lily and Joe walked towards the common room. After a while, Lily spoke.  
  
"Is he always like that?" Joe didn't answer. "He is a madman. A sadist, sexist and most of all, a madman."  
  
"Leo, stop, he might hear you."  
  
"He makes all students scared of him. I bet Dumbledore doesn't know about this. It's illegal Joe."  
  
"If we told, no one would believe us. We are two small children in their eyes, and he is a respected professor, a grown-up."  
  
"You might be right. But we have to do something. Did you see how he treated those girls? He thinks girls are of less worth. He is sexist."  
  
"And why do you care? He doesn't treat you like you are of less worth. Okay, maybe a bit, since you are muggleborn, but not very much." Lily couldn't tell him the real reason, so she said something that was true, but still not the real reason.  
  
"My parents taught me that all people are worth the same, no matter if they are boys or girls, Africans or Europeans, big or small. He shouldn't treat girls and muggleborns like they were worth less."  
  
"You are right, but that doesn't change anything. There is nothing we can do."  
  
"Maybe not something he would notice. Maybe we can't tell anyone. But we can get back, without him knowing it's you and me. If we prank him, we will feel better, and maybe the others in our class will see that the madman to professor is only human, and dare to." Lily had been so excited that she hadn't noticed Joe signing for her to stop.  
  
"So, Mr. Evans, I am a madman?"  
  
"Oh, hello, professor. That was an excellent lesson. Really interesting, I am already longing for the next lesson." Both Lily and Joe saw that it didn't work. The professor repeated his question.  
  
"No, professor", Joe said when Lily couldn't think of anything to say. "He was talking about. James Potter." Joe knew that the professor hated the popular Gryffindor chaser.  
  
"Since when, may I ask, is James Potter a professor?"  
  
"We said professor only for making fun of him. He believes he really is something more than he is." Joe said. That actually was quite a good explanation, and it could have worked, if Lily hadn't said in the same time:  
  
"He misunderstood. We were talking about professor Flitwick." The professor raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sixty points from Gryffindor."  
  
"But professor, we weren't talking about you. I really found that lesson very interesting." Lily tried again. "Excellent," the professor said. "You know, I need someone to assist me next lesson, and I think you two would be * happy * to do it for me, wouldn't you?" The fake tone in his voice were clear, and before either of them could make a polite excuse, that the professor still wouldn't accept, he was gone.  
  
They were silent as they walked the rest of the way to the common-room.  
  
When they were inside, Joe looked around and turned to Lily.  
  
"Great, Leo, great. 'We can prank him, he's a madman, everybody hates him.'"  
  
"Hey, I didn't say everybody hates him. And that wasn't too bad. What can he possibly do?" Joe looked like he didn't believe his ears.  
  
"What can he * do * ? He wants us to assist him next lesson. He will use us instead of rats." Lily paled.  
  
"But he can't do that..."  
  
"He * can't *? I promise you, Leo, he can. He is. was a friend of my mother. He came to visit us when I was smaller. Once he tortured my dog, until it died. I told my parents, but they didn't believe me. And when they told him, as a joke, he tortured me. But not when they saw him."  
  
"Poor you." Lily said, thinking of nothing else to say.  
  
"I'm going to the dorm. You can come and tell me when we have to leave for Transfiguration."  
  
He went up the stairs.  
  
"A madman, eh?"  
  
Lily was just about to follow him when she heard the oh-so-familiar voice from a couch. She turned around to face the speaker.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I don't feel like I need to say more than REVIEW and that I'll try to get next chapter out ASAP 


	7. Advices

As always, I am really sorry for not updating as soon as I should. And thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter.  
  
Swimade333: Maybe you could say that he favoured the girls, but he just did that because he thought that girls were not as strong as boys, not as good.  
  
I'll try to update faster, I'll really try. And, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update.  
  
Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling, no one would know about HP, because:  
  
1. I would never write it  
  
2. Even if I wrote it, I would never finish it  
  
3. If I finished it I would never show it to anyone  
  
4. If I showed it to my friends, they would laugh at me, and tell me to go to hell  
  
5. If my friends told me it was good, I wouldn't believe them and go to hell anyway.  
  
6. If I believed them, and sent the book to a publisher, they would laugh at me and bite my head off  
  
7. If they really published the book, no one would read it, because it wouldn't be written in English  
  
8. Even if people read the book, they wouldn't like it, because I can't write like JK Rowling, and after w while I would start to hate the characters and kill all of them.  
  
So, you see, I am not JK Rowling, and therefore I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, persons, places, words or ideas in this fic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James Potter and his friends were standing behind a couch that had its back turned to Lily. She quickly closed her mouth.  
  
"Let me guess, you just had a lesson in Defence Against the Dark Arts?" Sirius Black guessed. Lily nodded.  
  
"Your first?" James Potter asked. She nodded once again, not knowing what else to do. Lily couldn't help but wonder where this conversation was going. "Fun?" He grinned, quite meanly. She didn't say or do anything.  
  
"Seems like you are one of the few who dares to say what you think about him. Your friend doesn't seem to be one of them." Remus Lupin stated.  
  
"He is a madman, sadist and sexist," Lily said, glaring at them, then, as an afterthought, "And most of all, a madman."  
  
"You think? There is probably a very misunderstood, sensible, lost child somewhere deep inside that cold hears of his," He is probably a very misunderstood, sensible, lost child, somewhere deep inside," Peter Pettigrew reasoned. Lily prayed that he was joking.  
  
"He has no right at all to do that. Why doesn't anyone tell Dumbledore?" Lily questioned.  
  
"No one dares. If Neorin found out, that student would be as good as dead. So, the question is, what are you going to do about it?" Sirius Black asked.  
  
"What *can* I do?" Lily snapped, "Have you any ideas? If you do, please enlighten me! I'd love to hear how the famous Marauders would work their way out of this one, using their ever-so-witty ways."  
  
"Whoa, there! No need to get snappy! We're just trying to help," Remus defended, "None of us are fond of him either."  
  
"Well, whatever you are going to do, make sure he doesn't notice you are the one doing it." James Potter advised her. She thought he was an idiot. Like she didn't understand that she could be caught.  
  
"You can prank him." Remus supplied, sounding far more helpful. "But make sure he can't guess that you are the one doing it. Act like you find his lessons very interesting, and do as he says. When he can't see you, then you'll prank him. For example, by hiding animals in his bag. He hates animals. He is smart, but he thinks very high of himself. If he doesn't suspect you he won't hurt you."  
  
"He thinks this Ravenclaw boy in our class is the one who pranks him. Poor guy. Sirius said, almost sounding sorry for the boy.  
  
"Poor me. I told Joe that Professor Neorin was a madman, and he heard me," Lily recalled bitterly. The boys stared at her.  
  
"Don't do anything against him." Peter advised. "And pray that no one else does either. Act like you love him and his lessons, and perhaps... perhaps, he will forget you, maybe even forgive you."  
  
"He asked me and Joe to assist him in the next lesson."  
  
"Don't go." Sirius replied.  
  
"It's not like he will forget me if I don't come. It's better I go this time and get it over with, instead of waiting until he starts with the Unforgivable Curses. If I am really lucky, nothing worse will happen than that he makes my life a living hell." Lily stated.  
  
"He will make your life a living hell," James smirked, "Nice work, Evans, two bad enemies this fast. If you think before you talk, you might live to see your kids grow up," Lily hated the way he sounded, like he was the ruler of the world and never did anything wrong. She was about to tell him something nasty, but the gang had left the room. Well, it was probably better that way. She didn't make for a very nice boy and it wasn't like she needed more problems than she already had. Besides, she didn't want James Potter angrier with her than he already was.  
  
She went up to get Joe so that they could get to Transfiguration.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Even though Lily hadn't been at Hogwarts for a long time, she knew that Transfiguration was one of her worst subjects. The Charms professor helped her and explained what to do when she couldn't manage in Charms, because of her lack in magic, and that actually went fairly well. But in Transfiguration she just couldn't do what she should. She tried and tried, and when it still wouldn't work, Professor McGonagall got angry. She had no patience at all with Lily. Lily always had Joe do the spells before she tried, so she could look how he did it and maybe get the spell right. Sometimes she even had success.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After lunch they would have another lesson in flying. Even though they never got to fly, it was one of Lily's favourite classes, since there wasn't too much magic involved, and they got to be outside.  
  
Today was the day Lily had longed for. They would finally get to fly. On her way to class she was thinking that the person who still wasn't able to grip his or her broom almost deserved to fall off.  
  
They had special flying robes, that wouldn't get destroyed if the wearer fell down in the mud, or in the lake, which had happened to Frank Longbottom in his first year.  
  
"Has anyone forgotten their flying robes?" The teacher asked. Thomas rose his hand. He ran back to fetch his robes, and the others went into the dressing-rooms, girls in one, boys in another.  
  
Lily went into the dressing room, and threw off the robe she wore over her regular clothes. She thought about flying. She snapped back to reality when she heard a scream, and a skirt and two blouses were thrown at her. She looked up. All the girls were screaming. She wondered why, as she got dragged out of the room by the professor. It was when he started yelling at her that she remembered that she was supposed to be a boy. At first she blushed, but then she grinned at him, a grin hinting that she found the whole thing very amusing.  
  
".thought better of you, Leonard. Now, you won't get to fly this lesson, and I hoped you learned your lesson." Lily was perplexed. She wouldn't get to fly? Her protests were quite lame. She had no actual excuse except 'Didn't you do anything like this when you were young, professor?' Unexpectedly, he got a dreamy look on his face, and allowed her to fly with the others, if she promised not to do 'that' again.  
  
She ran into the dressing room, the boys' room this time.  
  
"Cool, Leo," the other boys greeted her. "Why didn't you tell me?" Philip asked. She gave them the same grin as she had given the professor. They grinned back at her, and went out. She quickly changed clothes, in case one of the other boys came back to fetch something, and saw what she feared most would happen: that she wasn't really a boy at all, but a girl.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that was it. Now, review. Review, review, review, review. 


	8. Flying Class

Disclaimer: Nope, this isn't mine. None of it. I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the English language, and probably, there is someone else who have made a story with this plot, or in some other way put the words together in the same way. If you want to sue me, please remember that I have no money.  
  
I have had this chapter for a long time, really, but then I had absolutely no time to do the last little things that had to be done, or post it, and therefore, the first chapter ever I got finished less than a week after my last posting was not posted in a very, very long time.  
  
On the other side, if I get a lot of reviews, that will probably make me post next chapter sooner, don't you think? Well, since I have no more to say, and you probably want to read my story (I hope):  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Lily came out, all the other students held their brooms in their hands, listening as Professor Rino told them once again how to sit. She knew how to hold a broom by now, but she still listened, afraid that the professor might not let her fly otherwise. They had talked about how to sit and such things for weeks now, and she wanted to fly.  
  
After about ten minutes, they finally kicked off from ground. She felt the wind through her hair, and she loved every second of it. She forgot about their instructions to stay only a couple of feet above the ground. She flew higher than everybody else, and she didn't hear, or want to hear, the teacher screaming for her to come down. Only when he threatened her with suspension from the class, she resistant flew down. He yelled at her for a while, but she didn't really care. She turned around to see if Joe enjoyed flying as much as she did, but he stood on the ground, looking like he was about to be sick.  
  
She flew up again for a while more, and then when she landed, as the last person, the professor said, "I know that some of you don't enjoy flying. I know that others of you love flying," he looked towards Lily. "I know that some of you want to be Quidditch players, and perhaps some of you will be. I know that some of you think that they will never use flying, but most of you will. It's the best way to get from one place to another without apparating."  
  
Joe looked like he would rather crawl than fly.  
  
"See you next lesson. Class dismissed."  
  
When Lily and her friends came to the dressing room. Lily said, "Er. I think I'd rather shower in the bathroom in the dorm. I forgot to bring clean robes. " The others nodded, and Lily went out fast, not looking towards the boys.  
  
"Leonard," The professor called as she walked towards the castle. Lily turned around.  
  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you before," The professor apologised. "I could see that there was no danger at all for you to fall, but if I hadn't told you to come down, others would have thought that they could fly as high, and one of them might have fallen down. I hope that you understand?" Lily nodded, thinking that the teacher was an idiot.  
  
"You are one of the best flyers I have ever seen, Leonard." Professor Rino said. Lily nodded again, not thinking that the teacher was an idiot anymore.  
  
"I hope that you will try out for the Quidditch team next year," He smiled. Lily grinned, thinking that the teacher was a genius.  
  
Lily grinned, "Thanks Professor Rino. I'll be sure to give it some thought."  
  
She felt like singing as she ran to her dorm.  
  
She stopped feeling like singing when she entered the dorm and found all their beds turned upside down, all their trunks emptied and, they too, upside down, and all their things on the floor. Her books and clothes had toothpaste all over. She wondered who had done this.  
  
She sat down, starting to clean up the mess, at least a bit, so that she maybe could find clean robes and her soap. She wanted shower before the other boys came back. As she went through the pile of things, she saw a couple of items that she hoped that the one who had messed up in the dorm hadn't noticed. For example, a picture with her in a dress, a couple of letters addressed to Lily, a skirt that she hadn't thrown away yet, and some other 'girly' things. She would have to do something about them, and very fast, before someone noticed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Short chapter, I know, but that seemed to be a good way ending it, so I ended it there.  
  
Now, review, tell me that my chapter was to short, that I am an evil person and that someone should dig out my brain (what brain?) with a pencil and than give it to a scientist who will get the Nobel Prize for discovering that there are smaller things than atoms (I know there are smaller things than atoms, don't complain), i.e. my brain.  
  
Or, if someone feels extraordinary nice, that person might tell me that my story is not too bad. 


	9. A Horrible Lesson

If I told you I had a reason not to update for so long, would you listen to me, before killing me?  
  
Thanx.  
  
Well, it is like this... er, I didn't really have a reason. But... I really, really like your shirt. Nice colour. Yeah, honestly.  
  
And, for those who reviewed, it did matter. Even though I didn't really update fast, I wouldn't have updated at all if it hadn't been for the reviews. Once again, sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own it. JK Rowling does.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Before the boys came back to their dorm, Lily had managed to take a quick shower and hide the things that it was most important that no one found.  
  
The boys complained for a while about the mess, and swore to find out who had done it, but they didn't get much time for cleaning, as they had to hurry to their next lesson, Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. Much to Lily's distaste, it was the one lesson with the only teacher that Lily honestly disliked.  
  
"Leo, you know, if we die, I am going to kill you," Joe stated as he and Lily stood outside the door to the classroom.  
  
Lily really hadn't wanted to go, but, as she had told James Potter and his gang earlier, she'd better get done with it before the Unforgivable Curses began. Joe and Lily were praying that Neorin wouldn't come, that he'd be ill, be away on a funeral, be dead. Or that he would have changed his mind. Of course, he was likelier to be away on his wedding to James Potter, than to have decided not to torture them, but they still hoped.  
  
Without success. The door to the classroom opened in the exact same moment as the bell rang for the first time. Lily guessed that he had stood on the other side of the door, looking at his watch so he could open right when the bell rang, to seem. intimidating, or something. Lily was right then very sure that he did indeed look intimidating. She fought down an urge to run away and entered the classroom.  
  
This time Joe didn't have to argue with her to get her to not sit in the front of the classroom. They took seats in a corner as far away from the professor as possible. Then they tried to shrink into their chairs so that the professor wouldn't notice them.  
  
When all students sat in their chairs, most of them as far away from the professor as possible, Neorin locked the door and put the key in a pocket in his robe. Both Lily and Joe gulped, and probably the rest of the class did too.  
  
"Welcome again, dear pupils." The professor said, sounding very pleased with himself. "I know that we should have done more torture curses today, but since you worked so well last lesson, instead we will try some torture potions, and do the rest of the curses next time." The class was silent. No one groaned or sighed. Lily supposed that this was because it really didn't matter what the lesson was about. This madman could make a lesson about fluffy bunnies sound like a horror movie. Now she and Joe were the victims in that movie, and the professor was the monster.  
  
She snapped back to reality when she heard the sound of everyone turning in their desks, and Joe's chair being slowly pushed backwards. Probably the professor had told the class about his 'assistants', and asked them to come forward. She sighed and rose from her chair.  
  
"Hello, Leo. Hello, Joe. So nice of you to agree to assist me this lesson." Neorin said all too sweetly. Lily, deciding that it probably would be a bad move to glare at him right then, instead looked at Joe. He glared at her, his gaze telling her that this whole situation was her fault. She quickly looked out over the class, seeing the pity in her friends' eyes.  
  
"Joe, you will drink this potion. It's named the Cruciatus potion. It isn't as painful as the Cruciatus Curse, but painful enough." He poured potion into a cup and gave it to Joe. Joe glared at Lily and then looked at the potion. He gulped and looked at the potion once again. Lily wondered if he would throw it away. Throw it at Neorin and leave. But he'd probably get expelled. Lily didn't know how much time had passed, but after a while Neorin cleared his throat. Joe looked at him with a blank look.  
  
"Drink it." The professor hissed. Joe still didn't seem to understand. "Ten points from Gryffindor. Now /drink/ it." Joe blinked, blushed and took a sip of the potion.  
  
"All of it." Neorin hissed, expectantly. Lily noticed a look in her professor's eyes that meant he was going to savour every moment of his demonstration. Needless to say, she felt sick to her stomach, knowing her potion could potentially be worse.  
  
Joe swallowed it all. It took almost five seconds - Lily was looking at the clock on the classroom wall behind Joe- before he started screaming. He fell to the floor, rolled around, probably trying to get the pain to stop, screaming like mad. Now Lily only looked at Joe, hoping it would end soon. She wondered if it wasn't worse to stand and watch her best friend be tortured than to be tortured herself. After a while the professor spoke.  
  
"The reason that curses are better than potions is that with a curse you can end it any time. With the potion the pain continues and you can't really stop it. Or make it last longer. Also, with a potion, if improperly brewed, it may kill the victim instead of torturing him. A curse only doesn't work, and you can try again, but a potion can easily turn into poison."  
  
Joe stopped screaming, stopped jerking, stopped rolling. He lay on the floor, with closed eyes, breathing heavily. Lily hoped he was okay, and soon he sat up.  
  
"You may sit down, Joseph." Lily had noticed that the professor almost always called Joe by  
  
"And you, Leonard. You'll get to drink this." He held up a bottle containing something that looked like water mixed with dust and ashes. He turned towards the class. "This is the Slanongobelolo Potion. It's named after the man who invented it. It's hard to brew, and, as you soon will see, very painful." He poured up almost half of the bottle in a big glass and gave it to Lily. She gulped, but knowing that she would drink it anyways sooner or later, she decided to drink it right away, to show everyone that she was not a coward.  
  
She drank all of it at once, noticing that it actually tasted quite. interesting. And then she stood on the same place for a while. And then she fell over.  
  
It was worse than the Cruciatus Curse. It was worse than anything that had happened to her before. It felt like she was on fire - well really she didn't know how it felt to be on fire, but it felt like she thought it felt to be on fire. She tried to scream, but not a sound got out. It felt like she was melting. She could feel the skin on her body turn black and melt away. She could feel her blood boiling, but when she managed to open her eyes and look at herself she looked like she used too. Well most of her. Her fingertips actually started to look odd. The grew. and exploded. And then her hands started melting away. She probably would have fainted, but she couldn't. She tried to scream, but she couldn't. And suddenly everything was so clear. It hurt worse than ever, but she saw everything very clear.  
  
She caught a glimpse of Neorin's face. He looked worried. She understood that something must be terrible wrong. If he was worried things didn't go as he had expected.  
  
She couldn't hear a thing, but she could see his lips moving. She saw Joe, and the other boys come running, their lips moving too, and then she also noticed that she didn't see any colours. Everything was either black or white or grey. And so silent.  
  
Ian ran towards the door. He tried to jerk it open. It didn't budge. She tried to tell him to use the Alohomora charm, but of course no sound came out. Instead, about five people started looking for the key. Lily tried to make them understand that it was in Neorin's pocket, but no one saw that. For Lily it felt like years, but probably it was less than a minute before they found the key. Ian ran out through the door, most likely to get Madam Pomfrey ready. Neorin levitated her, and all of the class started to walk to the infirmary. Lily thought that they must look quite funny. She saw that Joe cried.  
  
When they finally reached the infirmary, Lily's arms, and legs to the knees, were almost all melted away. The first think madam Pomfrey did was to pour a potion into Lily's mouth, making her pass away into wonderful blackness. Finally the pain ended.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was it. And for those who are worried that I'll never update again, I have six more chapters written. I'll try to update once a week, but not more, even though I have a lot of chapters written, 'cause this way I'll have a lot of time to write coming chapters, so that, hopefully, there will never again have to take four months for an update.  
  
Still, reviews will probably make me update faster, maybe within a week. If I don't get enough reviews, I won't update for two weeks. Or more. I am a terribly lazy person, but reviews will make me work faster. 


	10. In the Infirmary

Hello. Again. Sorry for not updating for so long. Again. You see, my internet hasn't been working for a long time, and that was NOT my fault. Honestly. I *couldn't* update.  
  
Thanx everyone who reviewed. I know I said I should update soon, but then my internet broke down and everything. Just so you don't hate me. Well, you probably do anyways, but still...  
  
And I don't own anything. Well, I guess I own Joe and all other boys in Lily's dorm, but honestly, without JK they wouldn't have anywhere to live or go to school, and since Lily wouldn't have started in their school, that wouldn't exist, my story would not really have a plot.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Lily woke up she was alone. Her throat was dry and it was dark outside. She knew she wouldn't be able to go to sleep again without having a glass of water. She jumped out of bed. At least she tried to, only to find that her legs wouldn't carry her. She fell to the floor with a crash, and fourteen and a half seconds later she was lifted back into her bed by Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"So, you finally woke up," The nurse informed her, "You've been unconscious for almost three days. I've healed your arms and your legs, but before they're back to normal you must drink this," she showed Lily a bottle, "four times a day for five days. How come /that/ happened to you? Professor Neorin told me you'd try to do some kind of potion to make vampires stay away from you. Well, don't ask me, I know nothing about potions other than healing potions and medicines." Lily was just about to tell the nurse about what had really happened when the nurse continued, "Well, why did you try to get out of your bed?" Lily was about to answer, but was once again interrupted. "Oh, of course, you were thirsty." Lily nodded. "Well, then, Mr. Evans, I'll get you a glass of water." The nurse hurried off, and after about half a minute she was back with a big glass filled with water.  
  
Lily took it gratefully and was just about to drink when the nurse snatched the glass away. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot. You shouldn't drink anything until you've had your medicine. And after that you shouldn't drink anything in about five hours." She poured up a glass of something that looked like glue and gave it to Lily, who decided that she could drink anything. She drank all of the liquid, which also happened to taste like glue, and it only made her feel thirstier.  
  
Soon after that the nurse left and Lily was left alone in the dark, knowing that it would be a long night.  
  
At eight o'clock in the morning, Joe came hurrying into the infirmary.  
  
"You're finally awake!" Joe cried, as he hugged Lily. Lily couldn't feel it from all the drugs and medicines she had been given the night before. She had spent the night awake, all the time wishing that she would fall asleep, and was now glaring at Joe, who looked so happy to be awake.  
  
"We got so worried. You looked horrible. You were like melting away, and the door was locked and we couldn't find the key and your eyes were rolling, and you were all silent and you were like melting away," h informed her. Lily wondered if she should point out that he had repeated himself, but she decided against it.  
  
"Who was it?" She asked instead.  
  
"Huh?" Joe sounded like he had no idea what she was talking about.. "Who wrecked our room?" He was so slow sometimes.  
  
"Oh, that. I know who it was. They had signed your bed. With your toothpaste."  
  
"Yeah? And who was it?" Joe looked quite hurt that she didn't want to talk to him more than to ask him who had wrecked their room, but she didn't really care. After being awake and thirsty for four hours in the middle of the night with nothing to do, she wasn't really in the mood for being a nice person. And Joe, seeming to not want to talk about it, only made her more curious.  
  
"It was." That was the moment when Madam Pomfrey entered, yelling at Joe for waking Lily up, for disturbing her and that no one was allowed to visit before ten o'clock.  
  
"I'll come later. We'll all come visit you after breakfast." He told her as madam Pomfrey shoved him though the door.  
  
As promised, Joe and the other boys came back to visit her as soon as the clock turned ten o'clock. They talked for a while about what had happened when she had been unconscious, about the potion and when she could return to the lessons, but Lily could hear that it was something they wasn't telling her.  
  
"So, who wrecked our room?" She asked, hoping that she would get an answer this time.  
  
"James Potter and his gang." Thomas replied. She wasn't really surprised. She had suspected it was them, but she hadn't been sure. But really, who else? "Leo. I." Jeffrey started. "Er." He turned silent, and reached into his bag and took something out. "I found this under the wardrobe when we were cleaning the room." He showed her a letter, addressed to Lily Evans.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, there you go. Now, review. And I'll update faster than last time (well, not if my internet breaks down again, but I don't think it will), if only I get a lot of reviews. 


	11. Lies

Well, I honestly don't think that this took that long time. Honestly.  
  
I'm not really used to post new chapters without excusing for being late.  
  
Disclaimer: Well, I don't own anything, all of this is JK Rowling's, everything else belongs to someone else.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily stared at the letter. For a really long time.  
  
"We'd really like an explanation." Ian broke the ice after a while. She thought about it for almost a minute, and decided that the only thing she could do was to tell them the truth and ask them not to tell anybody. Of course it wouldn't work, she knew that all too well. They would act different around her. Not wanting to change with her in the room, not telling the same jokes, not saying the same things. Sooner or later someone would find out. Maybe. But, on the other hand, most people wouldn't think 'Hey, that guy's friends don't tell him all the dirty jokes. Maybe he is a girl.' And she didn't have much of a choice.  
  
"When I was born," She began, almost hesitantly, "I had a twin. A twin named Lily Evans. But she died. And when I was to start school, someone had made a mistake. They thought it was me who died, and my sister who survived, even though it was the other way 'round. So, the first day there, they asked me if I was Lily. I was small and scared, and thought I would get teased if I told them the truth. So I said I was. For two years, everybody thought of me as Lily. Except at home of course. I didn't tell them. They would only make me tell about the mistake. They wouldn't understand. When we moved I got to a new school, where they knew who I was. But I still had some old friends left, and they continued to send letters to Lily Evans, and maybe will even as I stay here at Hogwarts. And I still haven't told them. I don't know why. Maybe because I'm afraid they'll never talk to me again. I know that I am a coward, and that I will have to tell them at some point, but I won't yet, I still want them as my friends."  
  
The boys looked at her, amazed. She was pretty amazed herself. She hadn't planned on lying, but she had, by mistake, said Lily instead of Leo, and continued her story like she had died and Leo lived. It didn't sound too unbelievable. Well maybe it did, but really it wasn't so unbelievable, it had happened to her as Lily. She laughed a little, trying to get the other guys to relax, and to not think about the story. If they thought about the story, maybe they would figure out that it wasn't so. They laughed, too, probably relieved that she wasn't a girl. Which she actually was, even though they didn't know it. And that was how she planned to keep it, for the moment at least.  
  
"But it wasn't very fun, to act like a girl all the time." She told them, cursing herself for not staying silent. Keep lies simple, that was the number one rule when lying. When you have convinced someone, don't tell more. But now she just couldn't be silent. "I remember that one time when I was going to a party, and I was dressed in boys' clothes, as my parents had been at home when I changed. They drove me to the party, and I sat in the girl's garden waiting for them to come to bring me home. I couldn't go inside dressed like a boy, and I couldn't tell my parents I wanted to be dressed in girls' clothes. The next day in school the girl wondered where I had been, and I told her about an aunt that had gotten very ill, so we had to go visit her, and no one answered the phone in her house. No one ever found out. And now after I can laugh about it." They laughed. "When I got sorted here, I was almost sure they would say Lily Evans and not Leonard Evans, but they didn't." Well, that wasn't a lie. "And I learned my lesson. If they had said Lily here I would have told them that I'm Leonard, that I'm a boy." Ooops, that was a real lie. If they had said Lily she would have lived happily ever after as a girl. But she couldn't tell them that. Instead she said: "I'm a Gryffindor, at least I should be brave enough to tell the truth. Not that I had to, but if." No, she couldn't continue now. She would tell them by accident if she didn't stop now. "But I don't want to talk that much about it. You know, I feel. a bit ashamed that I didn't tell right away that I was a boy. And had quite a hard time, having to be completely different persons at home and in school."  
  
The boys were chattering and giggling and talking about what they would do if someone thought they were girls (tell, of course. Lily felt ashamed, but, as she told herself, if she told the truth, she probably wouldn't get to stay at Hogwarts.). Only Joe was silent, looking at Lily very thoughtfully.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know, too short. Too bad. Too predictable. You can *tell* me all about it. In a review. Review and tell me *all* about it. Or about something else. Review. Review. Review. 


	12. Stupid Rules and Stupid Letters

I know that it took more than a week for me to update, but I am quite proud to update now, instead of in a month.  
  
I also know that it probably seems as though I don't plan ahead. I have all the main events planned, the rest of it I'm not too sure about. Some things that might look like, well like explanations to other things in the story, actually aren't. And I see that sometimes when I write cliff-hangers, like the one in the chapter before last chapter, it may seem like I planned on Lily's secret to be revealed, but then, when I started to write the next chapter decided not to. That's not the way it is, actually. I doubt this makes sense to anyone but me, or that anyone actually read this.  
  
Originally, this was two chapters, but they were so short that I decided to put them together to a longer chapter. Be grateful.  
  
Also, thanks a lot to those who reviewed. I do appreciate it. Really.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily would have to stay in the infirmary overnight, and she was bored already. It was about an hour after the last lessons had ended, but she hadn't been to any lessons. She had done her homework and read in her book, and now she had nothing to do. All the boys from her dorm, except Joe, had visited her. They told her that Joe had to do his homework and couldn't come with them. They had decided that they had to get back at James Potter and his gang, for wrecking their dorm, but they didn't yet know how.  
  
She closed her eyes, trying to sleep, and just as she started to doze off she heard someone enter the infirmary.  
  
It was either someone who came to visit her or someone who came to talk to Madam Pomfrey, she knew that, because she was the only person in the infirmary right then.  
  
She opened her eyes, hoping for someone to talk to.  
  
When she saw who it was, she closed her eyes again, as fast as she could, pretending to sleep, so that they wouldn't disturb her. The persons who had entered was James Potter and his friends.  
  
Either they had seen her eyes open, or they didn't care about waking her up. They came marching towards her bed, not even trying to be quiet.  
  
One of them cleared his throat. Lily hoped that they would give up if she continued pretending to sleep, but no such luck.  
  
They continued making noises, and Lily continued to pretend, but after a while she decided that she'd have to talk to them, or they would never leave her alone.  
  
Not bothering to pretend to wake up or be tired, she sat up and glared.  
  
"Yes?" She hissed. This was meant to make them understand that she didn't want them there, but they were either too thick to understand or they didn't care. She had to wait a couple of minutes for them to stop laughing at her, before asking: "So, what do you want?"  
  
"At least try to sound polite, Leonard Evans." Remus advised her. She glared at him.  
  
"Why? 'cause you come in and disturb me, 'cause you are /so/ polite yourselves or because you wrecked my room?" She hadn't meant to mention the room, it had just slipped out. Well, nothing to do about that now. She continued to glare at them.  
  
"After hearing about your. incident in Defence Against the Dark Arts class we decided that you have enough enemies at Hogwarts." James Potter declared. Lily glared at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" She wondered.  
  
"Well, with Neorin hating you, you don't really need us as enemies as well." Peter explained. "I convinced." He looked at James and gulped. "I mean.James decided that we should leave you alone."  
  
Lily glared at James. They expected her to be thankful for them deciding to leave her alone? They expected her not to get back at them for wrecking her and her friends' dormitory? She was about to tell them that they were idiots, but before she could say anything Sirius started talking.  
  
"But, we expect you to treat us with respect. Never talk to us unless talked to. Never talk about us without respect."  
  
"You are idiots." Lily answered. "You think that after you wrecking our dorm, after you insulting me and being mean to me, I would just forgive you? I tell you, even if you never had done anything to me, I would not agree with those rules you made up."  
  
James looked angry, Sirius and Remus surprised and Peter like he was sorry for her. James glared at Peter, and at Lily.  
  
"Your choice," James finally responded, "Stupid choice, but it was yours. You will regret it." They turned to leave.  
  
It was first then it hit Lily that she maybe should have just gotten back at them, not telling them first. She hit her head against the wall. She was so stupid.  
  
And why didn't anyone visit her? She was bored. Where was Joe?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joe was troubled. It was almost a week after Leo had left the infirmary, and Joe had avoided him since they had showed Leo the letter. He understood that Leo maybe didn't want to talk about his years as a 'girl' but he could have mentioned it. They were friends, for Merlin's sake, they should tell each other things. Well, maybe Joe wasn't one to talk. He had a couple of things that he had yet to tell Leo, but he wasn't planning on doing it anytime soon.  
  
And Leo had seemed so uneasy when telling about it. It probably was the first time he told anyone. It felt nice to know that Leo trusted them that much. Poor Leo.  
  
But the thing that really was troubling Joe was guilt. He had tried to convince the other boys that they should wait with confronting Leo until he was back to normal, but only half-heartedly. He had wanted to know, but when they asked Leo, and Joe saw how he reacted, that he jerked back and looked haunted when he saw the letter, made him sure that they had been wrong to go to him before he had left the infirmary.  
  
They should have waited. And Leo was such a good person, too. Honest. It must have broken his heart to have to lie, but of course he didn't want to be teased. They should have trusted him. They should have known that he wouldn't lie to them. Leo trusted them, and now they had proved that they didn't trust him.  
  
He felt uneasy around Leo now. He would have to tell him that he was sorry, that he should have trusted him. But it was so hard.  
  
Maybe he could write a letter, and tell Leo that he was sorry. That sounded good. He would do that.  
  
Lily was worried. Joe had been very uneasy around her lately. Had he guessed? Probably. He had acted that way since they asked her about the letter. But she couldn't tell them. And if Joe knew? Would he tell them? Maybe. He maybe was angry with her for not telling the truth. Or felt that he had to tell the truth? The best thing she could do was to talk to him, tell him the whole story and ask him to keep silent. She had decided that when she was in the infirmary, being bored because she had nothing to do and everybody else had lessons, but still, almost a week after deciding to talk to Joe, she still hadn't done it.  
  
She had left the infirmary a couple of days ago, but she was still quite weak. But if she didn't talk to him soon, he was likelier to tell somebody. She had to tell him, and she had to tell him soon. But it was so hard. How do you tell your best friend that all the time you've known each other, you have been lying?  
  
Maybe she could write a letter and tell Joe to meet her somewhere and talk about it. That sounded good. She would do that.  
  
Dear Joe, I've noticed that you have been avoiding me for the last week, and I think that I know why. I think that you've figured out my secret, and I ask you not to tell anyone until we have talked to each other. It is really important to me, and I hope you can do me that small favour, even if I have had to lie to you and the others for a long time. Meet me by the Quidditch pitch at lunch tomorrow, and I'll tell you without anyone else overhearing. Please reply and tell me that you will come. And please; don't tell anyone.  
  
Yours sincerely, Leonard Evans  
  
Only a couple of minutes after Lily had sent Satan with her letter to Joe, another owl came flying into the dormitory, in which she sat alone. She knew that it probably wasn't Joe's reply, as he would not receive her owl in another five minutes, and he would send the reply with Satan.  
  
To her surprise, it was Joe's handwriting on the envelope. He must have sent it about the same time that she sent her letter. She ripped it open and read.  
  
Dear Leo, I'm sorry that I have avoided you for the last week. Truth to be told, I felt guilty, for thinking that you didn't tell the truth, thinking that that you had secrets from us, from me. I should have known better, I know that you are a very honest person, and I understand that the time you had to pretend to be a girl was very hard for you. I'm sorry that we didn't trust you, as we should have trusted you. You are our friend, and friendship is built on trust. I'm sorry, and I hope that we can continue to be friends.  
  
Your friend, Joseph Etter  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that's it. Not too long, but twice as long as the chapter originally was. Did you like it? Hate it? Did you read all of it? Should I write longer chapters? Shorter? What do you think that Joe'll think? Review and tell me, please. 


	13. Can't tell

Well, guess what. The last chapter got three reviews. Only three. It made me wonder, and I came to the conclusion that you didn't like longer chapters. If I am wrong, please tell me. In a review.  
  
Thanx to Tenshi-Hotaru, Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's and A.M.bookworm247 who reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: I am a poor soul. I don't own anything. JK is the Master. I am very bitter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily swore as she ran down the stairs from the dorm. She had to find Joe and prevent him from reading the letter that she had sent him. She looked around the common-room, but couldn't see him there, so she hurried out through the portrait of the Fat Lady and down a lot of stairs to see if he was in the Great Hall, but it was almost empty, and no Gryffindor at all was in there. She stopped anyways, to catch her breath. She wasn't in very good shape, but she had to find Joe. She could run a little if it made sure she wasn't thrown out from Hogwarts.  
  
Next place she looked was outside, by the lake, but the only people she saw were two snogging fifth-years. She cursed and went inside again, not running now. She was really not in a good shape.  
  
She wondered where to look for him next, decided that he maybe had come back to the tower and started running again. She had to find him.  
  
And, when rounding a corner, she bumped into someone.  
  
It was a very pale Joe.  
  
He was clutching a piece of parchment.  
  
Her letter.  
  
He had obviously read it.  
  
"Hello, Leo. I was just looking for you." He said, very calmly. Lily wondered if that meant that he was angry. She hoped not. She knew that he was upset, everyone would be if you had felt guilty for not trusting your best friend, and then it turns out that the friend has indeed been lying all the time.  
  
"Hi, Joe. I guess you found me." She tried to laugh, but it came out as more of a cough. Joe was silent, "I see that you got my letter," she continued, "That's good. I was just on my way to the common-room, so I guess I'll see you later." Lily tried to get away. Knowing that he had already read her letter she wanted to be as far away from him as possible. She wasn't very surprised when he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Leo, tell me." He didn't have to point out what he meant. She thought that he sounded as the hero in some bad, sappy muggle film.  
  
"Do I have to?" She asked. He nodded. "Joe, please? Look, I can't tell you. I owled you only because I thought that you had guessed. I really can't tell you."  
  
"I thought friends should trust each other," he pointed out, making Lily felt very guilty.  
  
"I know. Best friends should trust each other. And if you trust me, Joe, you won't ask more. I would tell you, but I would really appreciate if you trusted me so much that you don't ask me again. If you ask, I'll tell. If you don't both of us will forget this." She knew that she wasn't really nice to manipulate Joe like this, but she had to, and she was almost positive that he wouldn't ask her to tell her anymore. She was right. "Leo, you know that I trust you." She noticed that Joe was still angry with her, but she knew that he would forgive her, sooner or later. She still felt quite bad.  
  
They went up to the Gryffindor-tower together, neither of them talking. She hoped that Joe would forgive her soon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I really, really would like more reviews for this chapter. Please? 


End file.
